Closure
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Todo lo que quería era un final, una oportunidad para seguir adelante con una sonrisa. Ahora sé que no va a pasar, no mientras yo esté aquí, no en esta vida.


Hola, hola! Sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros trabajos, pero en el proceso encontré este trabajo que ya había publicado hace más de un año bajo el nombre de _Heartstealers_. De hecho, éste era un prototipo antes de **El Cuartel del Metal**, y originalmente iba a ser una colección de oneshots de todas las parejas de Junjou Romantica, cada uno con una canción romántica de rock o metal, pero lo descarté porque no se apegaba mucho a lo que quería entonces. Lo eliminé de Fanfiction·net, pero no de mi pc, y hoy que lo volví a leer me puse nostálgica y me dieron ganas de publicarlo como un songfic-oneshot único.

.

**Notas concernientes al fic: **Está basado en una canción llamada **Closure**, de **Amoral**, de su álbum **Beneath (2011)**, pero sólo incluí los versos más significativos (puestos en negritas y en español). Habrá un poco de OoC. La pareja en esta ocasión será la Egoísta.

Si quieren checar la letra completa, abran este link (agreguen http, dos puntos, dos diagonales, remplacen asteriscos por puntos, etc.): www*songstraducidas*com/letratraducida-Closure_51932*htm

…por cierto, yo misma la traduje.

Aunque ya es decisión de ustedes si la escuchan o no, aquí dejo un link con la canción: www*youtube*com/watch?v=Yxr7oKFxSH8

.

Bueno, basta ya de mi perorata. ¡A leer, se ha dicho!

.

**Disclaymer: los personajes de Junjou Romantica y la canción Closure, son de sus respectivos autores.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**«Closure»**

.

El público lanzaba gritos eufóricos a la banda que estaba sobre el escenario. Unos segundos de silencio y las luces se apagaron dejando en oscuridad el recinto. Inmediatamente se encendió una luz azul claro que caía únicamente en quien parecía ser el líder de la banda, sentado en un banco con su guitarra acústica. Los gritos de los fans nuevamente resonaron en el lugar, pero el artista se llevó el índice a los labios en un gesto muy sexy para pedir silencio. Un guiño de ojo y unos cuantos suspiros después, el bullicio desapareció y un suave golpeteo de las cuerdas dio inicio a una canción e, inconscientemente, a una historia de amor.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Lo recordaba bien. Seis años atrás, como otras veces, salía de la facultad camino a casa. Iba caminando, perdido en sus pensamientos, con la cabeza agachada, cuando sintió una mirada, una mirada que lo perseguiría por siempre jamás, incluso en sueños; azul, ese era el color de esos ojos, azul. Desvió la mirada como acto reflejo, y la persona a quien pertenecía esa mirada simplemente lo pasó de largo. Siguió caminando, inquieto por aquel simple suceso. No recordaba haber visto ojos tan bellos en una persona —exceptuando a su mejor amigo y amor platónico, Usami Akihiko—, y más por curiosidad que por otra cosa —o eso quería creer— volteó hacia atrás, y de nuevo estaban ahí, en perfecta armonía con los cabellos oscuros, la tez blanca como leche y aquella sonrisa que le pareció limpia, transparente y libre de hipocresías. Por alguna razón sintió un calorcito en su pecho, muy cerca del corazón, y un leve rubor adornó sus mejillas. De nuevo desvió la mirada y siguió su camino, luchando contra un sentimiento que poco a poco florecía en su alma y corazón. Llegó a casa, abrió la puerta y lanzó sus cosas al sofá; cerró la puerta y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo y sus tensiones sobre un sofá más grande. Se llevó los brazos detrás de la nuca y miró al techo mientras recordaba el incidente.

.

En principio se reprendía por pensar en aquello, cuando su corazón y su alma pertenecían —sin que lo supiera— a Akihiko. De antemano sabía que éste jamás correspondería sus sentimientos, pero se había jurado a sí mismo que sería fiel a ellos y no permitiría que nada ni nadie cambiara eso. Sin embargo, había subestimado al tiempo, que todo lo cambia y todo lo cura. En seis años había visto aquellos ojos sólo unas tres veces, siempre igual: desviaba la vista, él lo pasaba de largo, seguían caminando por su lado, ambos volteaban cuando la distancia era considerable, el azabache sonreía igual que la primera vez, él se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otra parte.

.

"_**Una sonrisa que no puedo arruinar"**_

.

Cuando llegó el momento, no pudo negar más este sentimiento: pensaba en él, quería saber su nombre, oír su voz —que seguramente debía ser igual de gentil que su expresión—, tomar su mano, darle un beso, ser feliz a su lado…

.

Lastimosamente, hasta la fecha, no lo volvió a ver.

.

"_Lo sabía, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"_ se repetía constantemente.

.

Aunque su amistad con Akihiko seguía intacta, ya no era suficiente. Incluso cuando supo que Takahashi Takahiro —amor platónico no correspondido de Usami— ya se había casado, y que Usami perdió su última oportunidad para declararse, no significó nada para él. Sólo pudo sentir compasión, acompañar a su amigo en su dolor, y nada más.

.

"_**Ahora sé que **__**eso**__**no pasará; no mientras esté aquí, no en esta vida"**_

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.

El sonido de una guitarra eléctrica al fondo levantó de nuevo la euforia del público, las luces se encendieron dejando ver a la banda completa. Su vocalista ya había cambiado su guitarra acústica por una eléctrica.

.

Cantaba con el corazón en la mano, mirando a una sola persona, que reconoció inmediatamente desde que le vio entrar a _El cuartel del Metal_(1). No había cambiado tanto como pensó: en seis años le había visto sólo tres veces, tres ocasiones que atesoraba en su corazón hasta la fecha. Esta sería la cuarta vez.

.

No más alto que él, cabello castaño claro, ni largo ni corto, tez clara y expresión ceñuda, con unos preciosos ojos color avellana y ese característico sonrojo. Lo recordaba bien. La primera vez que lo vio iba tan acongojado, con la mirada acuosa y ensombrecida. Seguramente había perdido a alguien valioso. Lo vio tan triste e indefenso que quiso correr hacia él y darle un gran abrazo, decirle que todo estaría bien, tomar su mano, darle un beso… pero por entonces una sonrisa y una mirada silenciosa serían suficiente.

.

El tiempo pasaba y sus sentimientos hacia él se hacían más intensos. Sin embargo no quería intervenir demasiado en su vida, no se creía merecedor de tanta dicha. Por ello en seis años únicamente le sonrió, sin entablar una sola palabra.

.

"_**Ahora sé que **__**eso**__** no pasará; no mientras esté aquí, no en esta vida"**_

.

Sin embargo, ambos no tenían idea de cuán equivocados estaban.

.

.

-0-0-0-UN AÑO DESPUÉS-0-0-0-

.

—Dime una cosa, Nowaki —espetó el castaño, mientras ambos comían un helado en el parque.

—¿Sí, Hiro-san? —espetó cariñosamente cierto azabache.

—¿Por qué… por qué te robaste mi corazón? —farfulló sumamente apenado, como si lo dijera más para sí mismo.

—¿Ah? —el menor parecía divertido— En este caso, yo debería preguntarte lo mismo.

—¡Baka, no desvíes la conversación! —estalló mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente con el dedo— ¡Responde a mi pregunta!

—Está bien —dijo el aludido amablemente— lo hice por la misma razón que tú con el mío.

—¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!

—La misma clase de respuesta que esta.

.

Un dulce y corto beso cayó sobre los labios del mayor, quien agachó la cabeza ocultando su ya habitual sonrojo.

.

—Nowaki…

—¿Sí?

—Yo… —balbuceó Hiroki, sin levantar la vista— yo… tengo frío.

.

Aunque era primavera y hacía un clima templado, ambos sabían lo que eso quería decir. Se tomaron la mano sin importarles los murmullos de la gente, hasta llegar al departamento donde vivían juntos hace diez meses. Nowaki abrió la puerta, y una vez dentro dio comienzo el juego pasional, sin dejar de lado la inocencia ni los sentimientos que había de por medio.

.

"_**Todo lo que quería era un final, una oportunidad de continuar con una sonrisa…"**_

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

.

**1. **El nombre del lugar ya lo tenía pensado desde entonces, pero no pretendía darle demasiada importancia para la trama.

.

Bueno, pues esto es todo. Gracias por leer, chaito.

.


End file.
